Math
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: DRABBLE. "Aominecchi, berapa hasil dari satu tambah satu?" Kise bertanya dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih sebagai jawaban dari Aomine. /SLASH/ R&R?


**WARNING:** Kejunya sudah basi alias bagian _cheesy_-nya fail. Plot tidak jelas. Pendek. Dan ini Boys Love atau Slash atau MaleXMale. _I've warned you!_

Dan untuk yang merasa dihutangin fanfic ini, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Dibilangin juga, saya bukan shipper couple ini :|

* * *

**Math**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
I made no profit, 'kay?

* * *

Angin bertiup sepoi saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kise.

"Aominecchi, berapa hasil dari satu tambah satu?"

Itu adalah hari Jumat yang cerah dan dingin. Salahkan angin musim gugur dan juga suasana atap sekolah yang begitu tenang, kantuk perlahan merayap dalam diri Aomine. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, sehingga pertanyaan Kise yang begitu bodoh baginya, tak begitu ia perhatikan. "Dua," jawab Aomine sekenanya, tak berusaha berpikir lebih lanjut.

Hening.

Sepasang iris nilakandi menatap ke angkasa, dengan awan yang berarak di atas sana seolah lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang sosok Kise yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Aomine mengantuk—kelopak matanya seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja. Sama sekali tak ia pikirkan lagi pertanyaan yang Kise lontarkan. Dia, toh, tak ambil pikir apakah jawaban seperti itu yang Kise harapkan.

Aomine mengantuk, dia ingin tidur. Klub tidak ada latihan, dan ini akhir minggu. Memang, awalnya dia sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan siangnya dengan Kise, bukan dengan Kuroko, Momoi, ataupun DVD Horikita Mai. _"Janji adalah janji, Aominecchi!"_ Mendadak saja ia teringat wajah Kise yang merajuk padanya sore kemarin; pipi menggembung dan nada meninggi. Manja. Seolah minta perhatian pada Aomine yang nyaris lupa akan sebuah janji remeh. (Iya, dia **nyaris** lupa. Ada masalah dengan hal itu?!)

Namun, samar-samar ia dengar Kise menggumam kesal. "Kupikir, kalau dengan Aominecchi, satu tambah satu adalah satu…"

"—Haah?" Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. Dia belum semengantuk **itu**,tahu_**. **_Sehingga, tentu saja, gumaman Kise tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Bola matanya masih enggan berpaling dari awan yang berarak, namun wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah bingung bercampur kesal. "Maksudnya, kau mengataiku bodoh, begitu, Kise?!"

"Aominecchi memang bodoh." Sekali lagi Kise merajuk. Tanpa melihatpun, Aomine bisa membayangkan Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"OI! ENAK SAJA! KAU KIRA AKU—"

"Tapi kupikir, kita berdua…" Kise mengabaikan teriakan marah Aomine, dan mengungkapkan hal yang terus mengganggunya selama ini. "…_pacaran_."

Segera saja mulut Aomine berhenti berkata. Alih-alih makin marah, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri gelagapan mendengar Kise mengatakan kata 'p' itu dengan begitu lugas. Malu. Aomine bisa merasakan ujung telinganya memerah. "H-Heh! M-Memang a-ada hubungannya?!"

Anggukan pelan diberikan Kise sebagai jawaban, yang segera ia susul dengan kata karena ingat bahwa ia tengah tak bertatapan dengan Aomine. "Ada, Aominecchi! Ada!" Ia bersikeras. Kali ini, Kise memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menatap Aomine. "Gadis-gadis di kelasku bilang, bahwa kekasih itu adalah dua orang yang hatinya sudah bersatu! Jadi, satu tambah satu sama dengan—"

Ucapan Kise terhenti karena sudah merasakan bibir Aomine yang mengecup bibirnya. Cepat, lugas, kasar—khas Aomine. Namun dengan segala keganasan yang diberikan Aomine, hal sederhana seperti itu saja sudah berhasil membuat air muka Kise semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-Aominecchi, apa yang…"

"Pfft," dengus tawa pelan Aomine keluarkan saat melihat wajah Kise. Panik dan merah, sangat mudah diprediksi. Tangannya yang kuat meraih pipi Kise, mencubitnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut Kise yang halus dan sewarna emas. "Dasar, kau ini."

"A-Aku?! Aku kenapa?!"

"Kalau mau minta cium, bilang saja, Kise. Tidak usah pakai Matematika yang rumit seperti itu."

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Aominecchi…."

"Lalu apa?" desak Aomine, ada cengiran usil ia ulas, "Aku tahu kalau kau mesum. Tidak usah disembunyikan~"

"…AOMINECCHI JAHAAAAAT!"

**-end-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Halo semuanya. Fanfic pertama di sini. Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. #sungkem Dan, apaan sih ini? Saya merasa ini fanfic gagal total, astaga. Y U SO ABAL? FDGHFAGHDFHGAD *ngomong ke diri sendiri*

_Last but not least, do review if you read this work. (Thanks for reading this one! Love ya!) Don't be a silent reader because I'll be happy to read your review. C':_

**022213—rdb**


End file.
